conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nueva Tierra (Newosweik)
Nueva Tierra is one of the 6 (or 7, depending on who you ask) continents on Newosweik. It has the size approximately of South America but laying horizontally and it is located on the southern hemisphere. Geography The continent with the southernmost land on Newosweik, Nueva Tierra is tectonically active in the south as massive mountain ranges form, much in the same way as the Andes keep growing in our world. On the Eastern half, lies the inland Forest Mountain Range which is vestige of an ancient continental collision, and further evidence is provided by a few inner lakes of the size of Ireland each more or less. Climate Due to the planet's warmer climatic patterns, Nueva Tierra does not usually have weather as cold as Europe but on it's south-eastern coasts, weather similar to England, wet and very rainy can be found. Due to an abundance of water, the inland is not desert and the eastern side boasts huge conifer and evergreen forests. However, due to strange climatic patterns, the central south of the continent can be as dry as the African savannah. History For a large period of time Terrestrial life colonized the continent, creating strange, anachronistic ecosystems which nevertheless worked in harmony, and people had been appearing for an indeterminate amount of time, probably since the late stone age. Ancient History *50 AW - Spanish, English, Japanese and minor groups go missing and reappear on Bay of Shallow. *0 AW - First written records appear, most being texts documenting local conditions, wildlife, lists of things that need to be don in order to build society again and personal accounts on daily life work. No actual literature exists. *10 AW - Small communities that are scattered agglomerate into villages. Trade between villages is about to start. *50 AW - While more and more villages join each other, roads between them are build along the coast of Bay of Shallow. Transport at the time is thought to be mainly by foot. *75 AW - One village reports agricultural breakthroughs which are nevertheless slow to cath on and spread. *100 AW - Massive tsunami referred to by contemporaries as The Wave ravages hundreds of coastal villages. The surviving people flee southwards in search for places to resettle and get food from. This is the First Migration. Authorities in sister villages down south decide to take in refugees, help them rebuild and in the process these authorities become the governments of larger swathes of land called ruledoms. *200 AW - Expansion of ruledoms south until the southern coasts is reached by settlers. It is thought that because of cooler and deeper waters down there, climatic patterns don't favour the settlers as much as they did in the north. Inland cities unaffected by the wave a century ago become capital cities of trade. *300 AW - Lost territories in Bay of Shallow are reclaimed and some conflict between ruledoms on who owned what leads to small scale wars that rage for a few decades. Ruledon's powers consolidate and by attempting to define their borders become countries. *325 AW - Agricultural boom starting in central south of Bay of Shallow spreads to the rest of the occupied areas. Mass movements occur. Category:Newosweik Category:Nueva Tierra (Newosweik)